Chains
by RoastedPorkchop
Summary: Swimming was her thing. At least, it used to be. A disheartened Miyazono Arisa arrives at Kansei University, expecting a dull and quiet year, but 'dull' and 'quiet' aren't really words one can associate with the Jo twins. Joji/Oc


**A/N: I'm so in love with ****_Run with the Wind_**** right now so I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Run with the Wind_****. I only own my OC, Arisa.**

**ALSO, please note that I'm basing this off of the first few episodes that I've seen so far. I'm currently in episode 9, so all information will be based off of the almost-nine episodes that I've watched, so if I get anything wrong, please do tell me so that I can correct it! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left—

Arisa winced, grabbing onto the edge of the pool as she glanced back at her left leg, which was floating in the water. Her knee was throbbing in pain, and she knew that she was probably pushing it. She gritted her teeth and tried moving her leg again, but it resulted in the same thing: pain.

"You're pretty stubborn, Ari."

She looked up and saw her brother, Kaito, standing there with a towel in hand. He looked at her expectantly, but she refused to budge from her position.

"You're not getting me out of the water," she almost growled at him, gently pushing herself away from the wall of the pool to a position near the middle of the pool.

"I know you're not stupid enough to believe that staying in the water for that long won't get you in trouble with Otou-san," Kaito told her, pointing to the small stairs in the pool. "If I were you, I'd get out of the water now before he comes home."

Arisa hated it whenever he reminded her of that. Rationally, she knew she wasn't even supposed to be doing this. Her doctor had informed her that she had to take it easy for three more weeks before seeing him again to discuss some more activities she could do for physical therapy. She honestly wasn't taking it as 'easy' as her doctor — or father — would have liked, but she hated being away from the pool.

Still, she also considered what her father would do if he saw her here, so she reluctantly, and slowly, moved herself towards the steps of the pool, holding onto the edge of the pool to steady herself as she made her way up. Kaito walked towards her as she wore her slippers, wordlessly handing her the towel. She took it and wiped her face and arms with it before wrapping it around her hair.

"I'll tell him you just took a shower," Kaito offered with a smile, but she didn't grace him with a response.

She instead huffed before walking out of the pool area and straight towards her room.

* * *

"Kansei University is a great school for academics! Admittedly, its sports reputation isn't all that great, but that doesn't matter. You got in there because of your brain, and while that's something good to note, you should _never_ slack off, Arisa. It is your duty to the Miyazono family to—" her father prattled on and on from beside her in their car. If he was like this all the time if he was on the phone, she really had to wonder how her father's driver, Eiji-san, didn't ever seem to be annoyed by it. That, or he had grown used to it, which was something she would never be able to do.

She gazed out the window and sighed quietly, watching as they passed by ramen stands and small houses. This new town was much more peaceful than Tokyo, but she still missed the noises of Tokyo and her mother's cooking and her friends' spontaneous invites to go to the karaoke or the game centers.

She noticed that the car had begun to slow down and that, on her father's side of the window, she could see the walls of her new school. Thinking about it made her feel a little bitter.

"—so I expect you to ace all of your subjects. Don't be a disgrace, Arisa," her father said, finally ending whatever he had to say while she was zoning out. She wasn't surprised that he hadn't noticed her inattention.

"Yes, Otou-san," she told him, because what else could she say?

She grabbed her black backpack and went out of the car, feeling students' gazes at her. It was only then that she noticed that her father had dropped her off literally in front of the school gates. She scowled in her mind. _Of course he'd want to show off._

She then hurriedly walked towards the office of the school to pick up her schedule and to meet her homeroom teacher, who, upon her arrival there, turned out to be a middle-aged woman with a kind smile.

"Good morning, Miyazono-chan!" the teacher greeted her. "I'm Nakamura-sensei, and I'll be one of your professors. You'll be meeting me for my subject later, but in the meantime, here's your schedule. I'll also be bringing you to your classroom."

"Nice to meet you, Nakamura-sensei," Arisa bowed to her teacher and took the schedule that her teacher had handed out to her. Despite the relative abruptness of her situation, Arisa had somehow managed to arrive on time for Kansei University's first week of classes, so she wasn't at any significant disadvantage.

Nakamura-sensei then led her to her classroom, which was located on the same floor as the office. Nakamura-sensei then left her by the door, and after staring at the handle of the door in contemplation, she opened it and noticed that people were already talking to each other, but in quiet voices. She was used to the rambunctiousness of her friends, who always seemed to liven up their classroom.

Sighing, she went over to a random seat and sat down, bringing out her notebook and a pen before continuing her observations. None of her classmates were noteworthy. The girls in this classroom seemed to be talkative, but the topics Arisa could hear them talking about weren't things she liked to discuss or even consider discussing. Most of the boys, on the other hand, were talking about sports — which was odd considering Kansei wasn't a very sports-oriented school, or a school that had prominent sports teams — and the subject of their conversation just made her feel sentimental.

It wasn't until two more people entered the room that she became interested. The two boys who entered were twins, wearing yellow and blue outfits, and they were so identical that she knew it would be hard for her to tell them apart. They were also talking and laughing loudly, and suddenly, she felt at ease.

She was pleased when the twins sat directly behind her, their conversation about something that had apparently occurred in their dorm was loud and clear for anyone near them. It was almost as if she was back in Tokyo.

It was almost as if she was home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm also not so knowledgeable on injuries, so I hope that what I typed up there made some sense, at least? ALSO, I still need to research on how Japanese universities work.**

**Also, I got the cover of this fanfic by taking a screenshot from episode 9 of **

**_Run with the Wind. _****And, yes, it's going to have a slow start for now, until I finish the anime, of course.**

**Won't be updating regularly, but I'll try to update as soon as I can (and I actually still have other fanfics to update HAHA but I needed to get this out of my system).**


End file.
